killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyedol
Eyedol is a fearsome, bicephalous demon who was the final boss of the original Killer Instinct (1994). One of the two demonic warlords that were banished from the Earth in the distant past, Eyedol made his return to the KI franchise twenty-two years later as the final playable character released during the 3rd Season of Killer Instinct (2013). Biography Appearance In Eyedol's classic design, he appears as a massive, gray- (or green- or brown-) skinned, two-headed cyclops with glowing red eyes, and goat-like legs with cloven hooves. He wields a massive, spiked mace and is the tallest character in the game. In Killer Instinct (2013), Eyedol received a substantial overhaul. Unlike before, he now appears to have only one head. However, it has been split completely in half down the middle, so one eye is on each side of the cleft. His brain is visible within the massive gap, and purple and red lightning darts across the divide, connecting the two pieces of his head. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows red, and the horn on the right side of his head is broken off at the end. He retains his gray skin, but now has swirling tattoos running along half of his body that glow purple, and also has ropes slung around his torso. He is less muscular and more pot-bellied, like a stereotypical ogre, though still very large in stature. He wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a loincloth with human skulls attached to it around his waist. His legs are digitigrade like those of Gargos', but his three-toed feet appear to have large, blunt toenails rather than sharp claws like his foe. He wields a massive club with human skulls attached to it. When focusing more on close combat his red-eyed side takes control, and when he focuses on magical lightning combat his purple-eyed side takes over. Eyedol's retro costume closely mirrors his original KI appearance, as well as being two-headed cyclops, though he lacks his golden ear piercings and has become even bulkier than he was in the first game. ''Killer Instinct (1994) Story Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Remember the warlords from the Prologue story? Well, Eyedol is one of them. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Extended Story Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Stages: Eyedol's Lair (main) / Warehouse Basement (alternate) Moveset *Fireball: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch. *Horn Charge: Back, Forward, Quick Punch. *Mace Swing: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch. *Forward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Quick Kick. *Upward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Medium Kick. *Backward Leaping Mace: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick. *Energy Stomp: Back, Medium Punch. Ending Eyedol's ending is actually a joke ending that parodies Blanka's ending from Street Fighter II. The name was changed from Jimmy to Billy, probably as a reference to British pop singer Billy Idol. If he wins, a random woman approaches Eyedol after the tournament and sets into motion a rather strange ending with the following dialogue: *Woman: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy...?" *Eyedol: "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." * Woman: "My son was lost in a car crash... I gave him those bracelets for his birthday....." *Eyedol: ''(Eyedol's heads give each other a confused look) "Somehow.......... we don't think so." (Eyedol then smashes the woman with his club) Character Selection *Arcade: Select Riptor and hold Left while pressing Quick Punch and Quick Kick. When the Versus Screen appears, start holding Right while pressing Medium Punch, Fierce Punch and Fierce Kick. *SNES: Select Cinder. At the VS Screen, hold Right and press L, R, X, B, Y, A. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Eyedol suffered his ultimate defeat at the hands of his archenemy, Gargos, who split his head completely in half down to the neck. However, Eyedol's remains were somehow located by Kan-Ra, who sought to resurrect the powerful demon in order to use him as a trump card against Gargos, Ultratech, the Night Guard, and the Earth's appointed guardians: Tusk, Kim Wu & Hisako. However, Kan-Ra's necromantic magics lacked the power necessary to fully reanimate and control Eyedol, causing the fallen demon lord to swiftly break free from the sorcerer's bonds and once again rampage across the Earth as violence incarnate. Moveset Traits Unique Trait - Heads: Eyedol is a "double-stance character", or two-characters-in-one. The Warrior head (with the red eye and broken horn) embodies a berserker/rushdown style, while the Mage head (with the purple eye and horn intact) represents a zoning/caster style. Only one head can be "awake" at a given time however, meaning the player only has access to one of Eyedol's fighting styles depending on which of the heads is currently active. The player can't quite freely switch between the styles: while performing special moves, there is a growing chance the currently awake head will fall asleep and the other will awaken, causing Eyedol to continuously switch between his two fighting styles during combat. However, players can use the Wake Up! command to greatly increase the odds of a switch happening, at the cost of some life. Combo Trait - Rage & Control: Like Maya, Eyedol has a meter with six pips in it, divided in two by an image of Eyedol's heads. When the Warrior head is awake, Eyedol can use Crushing Roar to build up to three "Rage" stocks that can be used to enhance the special moves of the Mage head. Conversely, when the Mage head is awake, Eyedol can use Tele-Strike to build up to three "Control" stocks that let him cancel any commands or normals of the Warrior head into a run, jump, or back-dash. Instinct Mode - Awakening: 'Eyedol's heads merge, restoring the full extent of the demon warlord's former power and giving the player simultaneous access to the ablities of both the rushdown and zoning styles. Using ''Wake Up! while Instinct Mode is active will cause Eyedol's Instinct Meter to refill, though again at the cost of some health. Command Normals * '''Wake Up! - (Back+HP) - Eyedol punches his currently dormant head, increasing the chance of switching heads faster. Deals slight damage to Eyedol when used, which can be fatal. Can be used in between rounds, but still deals damage. Grants some Instinct Meter when used during Instinct Mode. * Run - (Forward-Forward, Warrior Head) - Eyedol has a sustained run instead of a forward dash while the Warrior Head is active. * Head Bash - (Forward+MP, Warrior Head) - Eyedol advances and swings his club down overhead. Hits overhead and can recapture. * Clobber - (Forward+HP, Warrior Head) - Eyedol runs forwards, swinging his club wildly three times. * Rod Blast - (Back+MP, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires a long burst of magic from his club. Causes stagger. * Forward Throw - (Forward-LP+LK) - Eyedol pins the opponent down and bashes their skull with his club three times (Warrior Head), or grabs the opponent by the face and blasts them away with magic (Mage Head). * Back Throw - (Back-LP+LK) - Eyedol lifts the opponent with his club and throws them behind himself. Special Moves * Crushing Roar - (3P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol grabs the opponent and roars in their face. Deals very little damage, but builds Rage stocks. * Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+K, Warrior Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. * Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club two times. Acts as a Ground Bounce Ender. * Crushing Swing - (QCB+P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards. Heavy version has a second hit that recaptures. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Tele-Strike - (3K, Mage Head) - Eyedol teleports in front of the opponent, knocking them away. Holding Forward will have Eyedol appear behind them. Deals very little damage, but builds Control stocks. * Stomp Strike - (QCB+K, Mage Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating an explosion. Acts as a Launcher Ender. * Bolt Strike - (QCF+P, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club. Light version travels along the ground to hit low, Medium travels diagonally upwards, Heavy surrounds Eyedol in a cage of lightning. Acts as a Battery Ender. * Meteor Strike - (QCB+P, Mage Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor that falls from the sky. Button strength determines projectile range. Hits overhead and causes stagger on grounded opponents, causes ground bounce on airborne ones. Acts as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+2K, Warrior Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle that hits five times and has projectile immunity. * Shadow Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+2P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club five times. * Shadow Crushing Swing - (QCB+2P, Warrior Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards, hitting five times and causing ground bounce. * Shadow Stomp Strike - (QCB+2K, Mage Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating a carpet of explosions that travels along the ground. * Shadow Bolt Strike - (QCF+2P, Mage Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club, covering the entire screen in a net of electricity. * Shadow Meteor Strike - (QCB+2P, Mage Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor shower that covers the entire screen in falling meteors. Ultra Combo: 28 Hits Music Eyedol's theme for Killer Instinct (2013) was composed by the duo Celldweller and Atlas Plug. It is a remix of his classic 1994 stage music, "The Extreme", and features an 80's horror vibe similar to the soundtracks of John Carpenter's movies, notably to the opening theme of The Thing. When both combatants remain idle for a short period while using Eyedol's music on any stage, a remixed version of[[Killer Instinct| Killer Instinct (1994)]]'s main theme, "The Instinct", will start playing. Trivia *During Eyedol's first reveal for Season 3, designer Adam "Keits" Heart summarized the character as "two heads, two characters", and mentioned that the "combat head" is a "berserking, close range, rushdown character", while the "mage head" is a "smart, screen-controlling, zoning character". *Eyedol's name is a portmanteau of the words "eye" (being a cyclops) and "idol" (due to his reference as an ancient spirit by the Monks of the Tiger or, in the original timeline, being "worshiped" by Ultratech and the spectators of the Killer Instinct tournament). *Eyedol's Warrior and Mage heads are somewhat inconsistent in placement due to the mirroring of his in-game model, and sometimes his Warrior Head will be active while his Mage Head should be or vice versa. **During gameplay, confusion from this can be avoided by looking at Eyedol's Rage/Control Meter, since flames appear on the half of his head that is currently active. One can also tell by the color of the eye of the active head, the color of his club's sparks, or the appearance of Eyedol's neutral stance (upright with club held high, or hunched over with club held low). *His two retro costume colors in KI 2013 - brown and green - are a throwback to his physical appearance in the arcade version and SNES version of the original Killer Instinct, respectively. *Following Rash, Mira and General RAAM over the course of Season Three, Eyedol doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have his own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly, Eyedol shares Kan-Ra's Forbidden Archive (same with Rash) as his stage in the game, likely as a placeholder, similar to the situation with Omen sharing the Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and Gargos (temporarily), and Mira sharing the Alchemical Lab with Sabrewulf in Survival Mode. This makes him the sixth overall fighter as well as the fourth character in Season 3 amongst the roster who does not have a stage, but shares an arena with another combatant. Gallery Killer Instinct (1994) 228700-ki_eyedol_render_large.jpg EyeNSpinal.jpg Eyedol.jpg|Eyedol in the SNES port of Killer Instinct, where his skin appeared green rather than gray for an unknown reason Eyedol Killer Instinct.jpg Eyedol Killer.jpg EYEDOL COLOR.jpg Killer Instinct Comics 510780D2A.jpg Chairmaneyedol.jpg KI 10.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol Hero Art 4K No Logo.jpg|Eyedol's wallpaper Eyedol_Trailer_Revealed.jpg|Eyedol's trailer reveal Eyedol 2013.jpg Eyedol02.jpg Eyedol 2013 new.jpg 119154-hi.jpg|Gargos vs Eyedol 119161-hi.jpg|Eyedol vs Spinal Retro Eyedol leaked.jpg|Eyedol's Retro 119152-hi.jpg Eyedol_Default_Color_1.jpg|Default Color 1 Eyedol_Default_Color_2.jpg|Default Color 2 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown6.jpg|Default Color 3 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown1.jpg|Default Color 4 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown2.jpg|Default Color 5 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown3.jpg|Default Color 6 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown4.jpg|Default Color 7 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown5.jpg|Default Color 8 Eyedol_Default_Color_9.jpg|Default Color 9 Warlord.png|Warlord accessories Scavenger.png|Scavenger accessories Champion.png|Champion accessories Ragdoll.png|Ragdoll accessories Misfit.png|Misfit accessories Conflicted.png|Conflicted accessories Eyedol retro 2.jpg|Eyedol Retro Color 2, made to resemble the green color he took on in the SNES port of Killer Instinct External links *Eyedol's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide *BM Kada vs BM Ancient - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Eyedol Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013